tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Justicar
The Order of the Justicar are an elite band of Paladins of the Shining Virtues, native to the Noble States. The Order is a dedicated, tightly knit group of like-minded individuals driven by religious zeal or a finely honed sense of justice. Friendship and camaraderie are important to members of the Order, and they share a trust and a bond normally reserved for siblings. History Pelor's Glory For more on this topic, see here. The Order was founded in Slatebreak by a paladin of the Temple of Bahamut in Okarthel who sought to create an order more unified than the system of lone knights and paladins that the humans of Etan relied upon, which were followers of the Codex Irlyrm who were often zealots or dangerous individuals that attacked those they saw as evil. During a conflict in Casa, the Order of the Justicar took part in defending the people from the daemonic forces that had been drawn to the world. Long Night For more on this topic, see here. The Order had gone threw some ups and downs, its power waxing and waning during Pelor's Glory, a number of paladins sought to pool their resources following the vampire exodus from Quel'Doran displacing so many people and giving nefarious groups a chance to benefit from the chaos. Since then they have operated throughout Etan rather than just the Noble States, aiding one another when possible and sharing resources during difficult times. Divine Era For more on this topic, see here. The Order had a number of setbacks during the lead up to this period, the Long Night had seen few calamities or uprisings by the forces of darkness, though while the power of evil lurked in the shadows awaiting its moment to strike, the power of good grew weak as complacency grew among the peoples of Etan. Silence of the Gods For more on this topic, see here. The Silence was a devastating blow to the Order. Their clerics and paladins were dis-empowered of their divine magic. As a result the Order lost many of their members in their fight against evil. The Order came into dispute with the Crimson Blades over recruitment rights in the Noble States due to both suffering significant losses during the Silence. Treaty of Manse For more on this topic, see here. Soon after the signing of the Treaty of Manse, the gods returned to Tolas, power also returning to the Order of the Justicar as their faith was renewed. With this new chance placed before them, the paladins of the Order have seen a resurgence in activity, with recruiters spreading wide across Etan and Vhir. As their successes increase so too does the morale of the Order, and the dour and pessimistic attitude that had once gripped many has been replaced with a comradery and jovial boisterousness among the newer members, though many of the veterans can still remember the days when their faith failed them. Rise of Tiamat For more on this, see here. During the Rise of Tiamat, the Order of the Justicar allied itself with the Unbidden against the growing power of the Hand of Tiamat, aiding the Heroes of Greenest as they pursued the stolen treasures of the Noble States into the Rimecost. Later, High Justice Hylef accepted an invitation to join the Council that was convening against the rising power of the Cult, representing the Order as well as other smaller organisations with like-minded members. The Order contributed many knights to the invasion of Vhir, with few surviving the cataclysmic battle that ensued. Following the failure of the Noble Alliance to stop the Rise of Tiamat, the Order of the Justicar has once again been forced to retreat from their once held role as a major player in Etan's politics as they restore their numbers in the Tyranny of Dragons. Overview Order House The Order House of the Justicar is located in the town of Slatebreak in Stonehold, it serves as the primary training ground for young Initiates before they squire for a Peer. The building is a white marble fortress-like structure with a tall chapel at its centre devoted to various good deities, with Bahamut taking the central focus. Order Members The Order takes membership quite seriously, though it welcomes anyone to try and test themselves within their ranks, seeing no shame in trying, making a few friends then returning to your old life. Many order members wear armour the colour of one of the great metallic dragons, with gold and silver being particularly common. High Justice The High Justice is the head of the Order, they are usually powerful divine casters or holy warriors, able to invoke the wrath of the Platinum Dragon. They usually wear armour the colour of platinum to show their worthiness as an emissary of Bahamut, though during the Silence the High Justice ceased to wear it and only recently has being to don the armour again. The Peers An Order Peer is a fully inducted member of the Order. Peers of the Order are empowered to act as judges of character, passing criminal sentences and adjudicating civil disputes. Initiate An initiate is not yet a full member of the Order and is receiving training either at the Order House in Slatebreak or as a squire to a Peer. The Order traditionally recruits new members through an ancient right to accept children from villages they aid as payment for their services. After the Silence many joined up that began to hear the call of the Platinum Dragon, with young boys and girls flocking to the Order House to receive training. Beliefs # Faith is the greatest weapon against evil—faith in one’s god, one’s friends, and one’s self. # Battling evil is an extraordinary task that requires extraordinary strength and bravery. # Punishing an evil act is just. Punishing an evil thought is not. Goals The Order are committed to the destruction of supernatural evil and the enforcing of justice. The Order never carries out what might be seen as preemptive strikes, it is always reactionary in nature or judging its perceptions. As such they closely monitor groups and organisations it deems to be dangerous or evil and awaits for them to slip up before striking them down in retribution. This makes them different to many of the other followers of the Codex Irlym who actively hunt down cultists delivering their own justice, the Order sees these 'lone wolves' as dangerous allies. Category:Organisations Category:Etan Category:Bahamut